sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Daisuke Nagazawa
Name: Daisuke Nagazawa Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 12 School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Martial arts, drinking, death metal, and working in his uncle's flower shop. Appearance: Daisuke stands at about 5'7” and weighs in at 139 lbs. He is decently built and toned (though his belly has a slight pooch to it these days), but tends to hide his frame behind baggy clothes. He has medium length black hair that nearly always hides his dark brown eyes. His facial features are common for someone of Asian heritage; almond eyes, small nose, and a somewhat gaunt face compared to the American standard of masculinity. Daisuke is often seen wearing his signature camo jacket over one of the many black tee shirts representing various metal/industrial bands that he currently likes, comfortable jeans, and sporting black skater shoes. Biography: Daisuke was born and mostly raised in San Fransisco, California. From an early age, Daisuke was seen as small and weak by his fellow students and was often seen as an easy target for bullying, especially when the other students found out he was in gymnastics... and even worse, that he enjoyed it. However, slowly but surely, he became embarrassed of his hobby after constant teasing, and after being beaten up by schoolyard bullies when he tried to fight back, he quit gymnastics in the 4th grade, hoping that it would stop them from targeting him. It didn’t work. His father decided that the boy needed to learn how to defend him self and enrolled him in a local Karate dojo. After a few months of training, Daisuke was finally successful in defending himself from one of the major bullies at his school, and his confidence rose as a result. One major result of this newfound confidence was the new friends Daisuke began to make over the years. Things started off normally enough with these new friends; they would hang out, run around town, and play games at first, but eventually these friends started to take Daisuke down a darker path. As they entered high school, Daisuke’s friends started to have fun in a more destructive fashion. They experimented with drugs and alcohol behind their families backs and entertained themselves by starting fights with each other in the back alleys of the city. Hanging out with his friends soon became more important to Daisuke than anything else, and he eventually stopped showing up to Karate practice even though he had been going for two years. All throughout their high school years, Daisuke’s little gang of troublemakers were seen as delinquents by their teachers and were even feared by some students. Daisuke stopped studying at the encouragement of his friends, and his once near perfect A’s and B’s in junior high slipped into C’s and D’s as he progressed though high school, a fact that his parents did not approve of. However, the more Mr. and Mrs. Nagazawa tried to force him to be a better student again, the more Daisuke’s friends encouraged him to rebel. By his junior year, Dai was spending more nights out on the streets with his friends that he was in his own bedroom, listening to death metal while they wrecked havoc in parks and abandoned construction projects at night. When Daisuke and his friends ended up getting arrested for underage drinking in their junior year, Daisuke's father was at his last straw. Though he bailed his son out and covered his court expenses out of a sense of duty as a father, Mr. Nagazawa was tired of his son. He issued an ultimatum for Daisuke: shape up, or ship out. When he caught his son coming home drunk once again, he made good on his threat and kicked him out of his house. However, his mother did not believe that this was the best course of action. She reasoned that kicking Daisuke out onto the streets would only lead to him getting arrested again, with much more dire consequences for their son than the slap on the wrist of community service they had secured in court. She reasoned that if they were to get their son out of the environment that had caused him to become such a delinquent, that he might be able to restart his life in a more positive way. After a few talks with her older brother Hiroshi in St. Paul to see if he would be willing to take Daisuke in, and he agreed. Hiroshi had no family of his own, and if taking in his nephew would lead to his possible redemption, he was willing to help. At the end of Daisuke’s junior year, he was sent to live with his uncle. Hiroshi was a kind but strict man to his new ward. He had served in the United States army for 4 years before retiring to St. Paul and opening his own flower shop. Not simply content to keeping Daisuke in line and reminding him that this was his last chance, Hiroshi reached out to the boy and encouraged him to open up to him over the summer. He gave him a job at his flower shop, where he worked behind the counter and made deliveries with his uncle’s bicycle. Hiroshi even encouraged him to return to martial arts as a way to focus the boy and keep him disciplined. he asked an old retired friend of his who he used to practice Jeet Kun Do with if he would be willing to take Daisuke on as a pupil, and the friend accepted. At first, Daisuke was still difficult and had a few occasional outbursts, but over the course of the summer Daisuke began to straighten up and fly right. Though he occasionally still drank, he no longer seemed as troubled as he was back in San Fransisco without his friends to encourage him. He was more focused and disciplined thanks to his training with Hiroshi’s friend, and seeing how hard his uncle worked to keep his shop afloat rubbed off on Daisuke as well. Between his two new mentors encouraging him, Daisuke eventually apologized to his father for his behavior and tried to make amends by promising to get into college. As Daisuke’s senoir year started, he aimed to be at the top of his class in order to make up for his slacking off in the previous years. He studied hard when he wasn’t working at his uncles shop or practicing Jeet Kun Do with his sensei, and once again started to get A’s and B’s as he had in the past. Though he wasn’t a genius by any standards, his hard work was beginning to pay off. However, though his new outlook on life impressed his family, most of the kids at school really didn’t pay attention to him. In class, he was fairly quiet and sat in the back to avoid being distracted by others. He didn’t really bond with his fellow students, mostly due to being the new guy in a school where most everyone already knew each other for years and not particularly caring to grow attached to people he would most likely only see for a year. He was very reclusive, mostly relying on his family for support. Even though he was scouted by the track coach after running a near 5 minute mile in gym, he turned down the offer in favor of continuing to work with his uncle and his sensei. Though he has no real friends other than a few acquaintances at school, he is seemingly happy to be left alone to live his last year in high school in peace. Advantages: Daisuke is stronger than he looks and is agile, flexible, and a decent fighter. Disadvantages: Daisuke is somewhat socially awkward these days and is not an overly friendly person, having made few (if any) friends in his one year at Bayview. His lack of real friends could lead to it being hard for people to immediately trust him in a dangerous situation. Designated Number: Male student no. 148 --- Designated Weapon: Jericho 941F (.45 ACP) magazines (8 round capacity) Conclusion: Hmm... I see this one as a potential competitor, but somehow I just don't see him going far. There's just something about him that's off. Maybe I'm wrong, but I bet he has a soft streak. Or maybe it's just the flowers. The above biography is as written by Lawther. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Lawther, SOTF Help (left) (art by Little Boy)]] Kills: None Killed By: Collar detonated by Mr. Kwong Collected Weapons: Jericho 941F (.45 ACP) (assigned weapon, to Liz Polanski after death) Allies: Logan Reynolds Enemies: Kris Hartmann Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Daisuke, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Searching for Precious Metal V4: *A Light In The Dark *Don't go breaking my heart... *Clap For The Killers *Axes Aren't Efficient for Grinding Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Daisuke Nagazawa. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Losing Daisuke to inactivity sucked in a serious way. He and Logan were a real force in the game, not through anything they actually accomplished, but because they formed a dynamic team that did things and was consistently interesting. I feel Daisuke might've gotten a hero card had his handler been around and active, even. A very disappointing end to a story that really did feel like it was going places. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students